


Captain's Orders

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty takes care of Chowder, Chowder is sick, Comfort fic, Fluff, Gen, Made for a friend, Mom Friend!Bitty, Sick!Chowder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Chowder gets sick and tried to push through it. Not on Bitty's watch.
Kudos: 40





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine got sick so I wrote this as comfort. I hope y'all like it!

Bitty could tell that there was something wrong. Chowder wasn’t acting like himself, he was much quieter than usual, more… subdued. He assumed that he was only having a bad day and that things would get better soon. But the next day things were worse, Chowder’s eyes were drooping shut while they were sitting in the locker room. Bitty was growing more concerned by the minute, so after practice (a very rough practice, might he add), he went up to his friend, “Chowder? Are you okay?” He looked up at him, trying to get a better look at his face.

Chowder frowned a little bit, “I’m fine.” He was very, very bad at lying.

“That’s a lie, and we both know it.” Bitty had his arms crossed over his chest.

Chowder sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit, “It’s just a head cold. I’m not even sneezing or coughing or anything.” Sure, that may be true but the boy looked like the walking dead and Bitty could not have his goalie pushing too hard and hurting himself.

“Well, the only way you’re going to get better is if you rest. Which you’re going to do because we’re going back to the Haus right now. Captain’s orders.” His tone suggested no room for argument, so he didn't even try to argue back, even if he wanted to. He needed to go to class and practice and he couldn't do that if he was resting. They started back to the Haus, keeping his mouth shut the whole way to the Haus while Bitty chatted his ear off, which he would usually enjoy. Right now it was just making Chowder a little grumpy.

Bitty marched Chowder right up to his bedroom where he even tucked him in, “Get some rest and I’ll be back in a few minutes with vitamin C and water.” With that, Bitty disappeared out of the room. Chowder had some classes later but he was already drifting off to sleep, unable to keep his eyes open after pushing himself like he had. True to his word, Bitty sneaked into Chowder’s room, leaving a glass of water and some vitamin C packets for him to mix in when he woke up. Then, Bitty went to get started on his mother’s famous chicken and rice soup that would fix Chowder right up.

When Chowder woke up a couple of hours later there were a few texts from Bitty:

**Don’t forget to drink what I gave you when you wake up!**

**I made you soup. It’s covered on the stove (not on, of course). You might need to reheat it!**

**Stay hydrated! Lots of water!**

**When I get back I’ll make you your favorite cookies :)**

**Don’t push yourself more than you have to! Soup and then bed again!**

Chowder couldn’t help the smile on his face when he saw the texts. It was awful being sick and so far from home but at least he had Bittle and that was almost the same thing as his own mother and father. He made his way downstairs, which was oddly quiet because it was the middle of the day, and found the soup Bitty left him. It was still warm. He was sure that it was the best thing he had ever had, but he was also incredibly hungry and more than a little sick. He ate slowly, and when he was done he was tired again. He sent Bitty a thank you text before going back to bed.

True to his word, Bitty made Chowder cookies when he got back and delivered them right to him. He wasn’t asleep anymore, just curled in bed going through his phone. He had been drinking plenty of water and had had that vitamin C, “Hey, Bitty.” He smiled at him, “Thank you, for everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.” He gave him a plateful of cookies, “Can’t have my favorite goalie down for the count, now can I? Just holler if you need anything.” He patted the top of Chowder’s head before leaving. Chowder knew that he was still sick, and that he couldn’t have been magically cured in a day, but he was convinced Bitty had some sort of superpower. He was already feeling a million times better and if things continued like this, he would be cured in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
